Mind Trap
Mind Trap is the twenty-first episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred seventy-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The original Japanese title is "Akumu ka Maboroshi ka!? Goku to Gohan no Oyako Taiketsu" (悪夢か幻か!?悟空と悟飯の親子対決). The episode first aired on August 9, 1995. It's original American air date was November 15, 2002. Summary Starting where the previous episode left off, Goku is seen still covered in the green slime and the worm hovers over him with it's mouth wide open. Vegeta shouts at him to do something and the worm closes in on him. Then, Goku frees himself from the goo and defeats the huge worm by unleashing a huge amount of ki energy. At the moment, Buu grabs his belly in pain. Goku is relived, but Vegeta mocks at him, "And you were talking about me!" and adds, "Why don't you blow a trumpet or something, to annouce we're down here, Mister Undercover!" Suddenly however, a second one appears and rushes to his brother's side and he calls out for their father. It is then shown that Vegeta has a fear of worms as the father of the worms appears, and he exclaims "I'm going to be sick!" The older worm claims that both Goku and Vegeta have been bullying him, and the papa worm looks at them. Vegeta decides to blast them, anyway, since Buu probably knows they are alive, and he shoots ki balls at the papa worm, but he swallows them! The young worms look on in amusement, but then papa worm hits them, claiming that they should know better than to leave the pack. The papa worm apologizes to Goku and Vegeta, saying that his sons have a bad habit of eating anything that moves. Vegeta mocks at him, "Well, you better teach those ingrets of yours some better manners!" Goku then asks if they have seen their sons and the young worms claim they have, causing Vegeta to hide behind Goku. Outside, Buu creates a WC and enters in. Dende and Mr. Satan now think it is a good time to catch Buu, but then, a horrible stench fills the air, and the two collapse. Back inside Buu's body, Goku, Vegeta, and the worms are caught by a water-substance, but Vegeta and Goku escape by flying away. Goku and Vegeta then enter the head of Super Buu and go their separate ways, ending up coming across their fallen sons, or what they think are their sons. It soon becomes apparent that these warriors are thought forms made by Super Buu and it also seems they cannot be stopped. Just as the three imposters are about to kill them, Super Buu becomes and his thoughts shift to cakes and other desserts, therefore the thought forms of Gotenks, Gohan, and Piccolo become cakes. They finally reach the mind of Super Buu and discover their sons and Piccolo, sealed in strange pods. They cut the pods down and they decide to escape by blasting Buu's mind, but Goku has an idea, however, Vegeta refuses to take part of it. Then, they spot Fat Buu, also sealed in a pod. Battles *Goku vs. Gohan (thought form) *Vegeta vs. Gotenks (thought form) & Piccolo (thought form) Trivia *When Vegeta is fighting Gotenks and Piccolo in Buu's mind as a Super Saiyan, one of the shots shows him in his base form and then the next in his Super Saiyan form again. *When Goku lands next to Vegeta with Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo surrounding them, there is a shot where Goku was in base form, then another shot showed he was a Super Saiyan. *When Goku and Vegeta are back to back surrounded by the thought forms of Gotenks, Gohan and Piccolo there is a shot where Gotenks is a Super Saiyan 3 and begins to use his "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack" The Ghosts that are formed have long Super Saiyan 3 styled hair, where as in the fight against Super Buu when Gotenks used this attack in Super Saiyan 3 form the ghosts created did not obtain this style of hair. Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z